YMCA anyone?
by Nataku-sensei
Summary: HEHE! i love to make Sev's life miserable! let us say. lets just say that the Village People were an inspiration for this song and a shout out to Phoenix for editing!


Author's note: wanted to try something spontaneous!

_Just remember Severus; this is all for the rare ingredients in the world. Keep repeating this and it will all be good. You can kill him later when there is no witness around._

It is Halloween, and here-in Hogwarts- there is a huge celebration going on in the Great Hall. It is because of this, we find our dear Potions professor staring daggers at his lover, for more than one and a half years, Harry Potter. Why, you ask? Three weeks ago, before the Halloween feast, Harry had come to Snape and asked him to go to the dance with him. Of course, Severus agreed to this, until Harry had stated that the school was having a contest for best costume and he wanted to enter that with Severus too.

-Oh how one would wish to be a fly on the wall to see the facial reaction of said potion professor. We will just state that Harry had a hard time walking and sitting for about two to three days, but he still managed to convince Snape to join in.

So trusting in his love, Severus had not asked him if the costumes had arrived so that he could see them. On the day of the celebration, Harry came into the room with a box and gave it to Sev; pushing him in the direction of the washroom.

It took close to thirty minutes to make Sev come out; but when he did, he was dressed in a muggle-style wizard costume with bright yellow stars everywhere.

[Author's note: Severus in _italic_ and Harry in "quotes"]

_I am NOT going out wearing this… this despicable thing! _

'Come on Sev! You look wonderful! See, I am dress as an 80's hippie! With a wig and all!'

_You look like you escaped a mental institute. No, I will not go out like this! I look like ALBUS for crying out loud! And BLUE WITH YELLOW! Do people not know how to match colors?_

'Oh hush Sev, you look great now let us be on our way. We have to be ready for the song and dance number'

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! What song and dance? Harry James Potter! What have you not told me?_

'Well,' Harry laughed, 'you see, Albus did this thing with all of the professors that we should…you will laugh when I tell you,'

_Yes, Harry this is my happy face. Now stop stalling and tell me what did the meddling old coot do!_

'Well, he thought in good spirit of Halloween, the Professors should all come together and do a dance routine for the school and well, surprise! … Please don't kill me Sev. I couldn't do anything! You know Albus more than me, he won't take no for an answer!'

_Why I outta! URGH! That old coot! I have no choice but to go with this. What song did that idiot decide on?_

'Well that I am not sure. You see rumor had it; he made the HAT choose the song. And before you ask, no I do not know."

_Great! Just bloody wonderful, have a HAT make the choice. Sigh, I cannot believe I am saying this but… lead the way to my untimely doom._

'Ha-ha, very funny.'

Walking to the great hall, both lovers' facial reaction was that of someone heading to their deaths, and that was also how they felt. Upon touching the door, Albus appeared behind them in a…

[A/n: Albus dialogue will be **bold**]

_What in the nine hells are you wearing?_

Albus, the most powerful wizard of all time; a kind hearted man who helps all those in need; was dressed in a…

_I think I am going to be sick._

…Policeman costume made of pure black shiny leather.

'Umm, Albus are you… what are you… what I mean to say...'

_What the hell has gotten into you? You, you, OMG, my eyes! I am going BLIND!_

**Oh hush Severus! It is Halloween! My, I love your costume Severus! Now let us go in!**

_Wait old man. What song are you making us dance to?_

**Do not worry of the moves my son! I had placed a spell on this door so when you both touched it, you will automatically know the dance moves! Now come along boys! We are the first to go up!**

_Tell me why Harry that I have not killed this idiot right now._

'I believe because you love him too much and his death will sadden you.'

Upon entering the great hall, it was packed with students trying to get front row seats. And who wouldn't, who would miss seeing the most feared professor make a fool out of himself?

Albus, at center stage, raised his hand and the room became silent. Looking from one corner to the next he glanced at all students and started to speak.

**Welcome all, to the Hogwarts Halloween Feast! I hope you have been having a most wonderful time! Now that you have all settled into your seats, we will begin with the dancing contest!**

(All of the students cheered.)

**Now, now do calm down. We will start with the performance of your well-loved professors! And with the most waited and anticipated song that our trusted HAT has chosen was..drum roll please minnie… YMCA! **

(All of the students cheered, while taking out cellphones, cameras and video camera, well, everyone should have the opportunity to see this epic moment no?)

When Albus finished his speech, both Harry and Sev got up from their seat and were quickly trying to exit when they discovered they could not move.

[Both Sev and Harry] '_What the hell!'_

**Oh boys! I seem to have forgotten to inform you that the spell I had placed also works for keeping you in the room and dancing! Now here we go! To the stage!**

It was the most humiliating night for Severus and Harry and, after nearly choking Albus to release them from such humiliation; they ran as fast to Sev's quarters and stayed there for the remaining of the night. Upon waking up the next morning, Harry found an envelope. Curious as to what it may hold, he returned to the bedroom where he wakes up Sev and opens the envelope.

To their dreadful dismay, a song and image that they wish could be erased from their mind was projected out. What was the dread full song? Well, let's just say an old wizard will pay BADLY for this.

There in the image that was being projected was Harry and Snape dancing to:

It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.

It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.

They have everything that you need to enjoy,

You can hang out with all the boys...

It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.

It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.

You can get yourself clean; you can have a good meal

You can do whatever you feel...

In his office, drinking his morning tea, we find Albus with a smile on his face. Not at all concerned with what was being plotted at that very second, he is just sitting and humming a silly tune. In front of him are piles and piles of photos of that night; sitting there, awaiting two very angry professors arrival. Oh, what fun he was going to have!

Author's note: I wanted to included this scene but don't know I should put it in the care to dance. No, this will be on the side type ^^ hope you like! Thanks again phoenix for editing!


End file.
